The Island
by PartyRockAnthem
Summary: A new champion I came up with
1. The Call

The Island Character 12 Shot Point Of View 12 Shot

Disclaimer I do not own League of Legends or the League of Legends Characters but I do own 12 Shot

it was a bright day the sun was shining down it was so hot i was fighting some kind of

creature it was golden with a blue twist i took out my axe and swung it towards it. I

gashed its legs it tripped and moaned like it was hurt I took my shotgun and shot it in the

chest like 2 times I killed it then I got called by a strange person. I was asked to come to

the League of Legends I got there and I saw a strange wolf and a bull they were Talking

about Kassadin. I felt a tap on my back I turned around and saw a 8 foot guy covered in

armor and he asked me to go down the hall and ask for Graves. I went and asked for

Graves after walking down the hall and opening the huge door at the end of the 20 foot

long hall.

12 Shot, what am I here for

Graves, I heard you took out that monster in under 20 seconds that's pretty impressive

12 Shot, I just shot it and killed it no big deal

Graves, No big deal that was Kayle one of the most feared champions in the League of

Legends

12 Shot, Ok why are we fighting other champions

Graves, Because the people we are fighting want to go to earth and take it over and we don't want to take over earth

12 Shot , ok how do we stop them

Graves, we have to kill all of the Enemy champions until we can Kill Kassadin

12 Shot, lets go get to work.


	2. The Island

The Island Chapter 2

Disclaimer I Do Not League Of Legends Or The League Of Legends Characters. But I Do Own 12 Shot

The clouds went over our heads; I felt the summer breeze on my face. Me Master Yi

Mordikaiser I later learned. Graves and Gangplank. We got to Summoner`s Rift they

told me that's what it's called. We were fighting, Esreal, Ashe, Himerdinger, Morgana

and Nocturne. I pulled out my axe. And swung it at Ashe. I missed hitting. Her but

Graves shot her. She fell to the ground. Master Yi stuck his sword

trough her chest. We killed her. Then Morgana took her dark magic. And made it

hurt Mordikaiser. Then Himerdinger shot his machine gun at Master Yi. Then

me and Mordikaiser took out all of them with a combo. I would shoot them. and

Mordikaiser would swing is mace. At them knocking them out then we would

finish them off. We had just finshed them off when I got a call Warwick, Alistar,

Ryze, Teemo, and Cho'Gath. They were in trouble. I could tell but all Shen told

me is get there quick. We got there and they were all battered and bruised. And Alistar

was bloody he had taken his horns and drove them trough Poppy. She Laid 20 feet from

me. I was tempted to go over there and finish her off. But im not going to let her suffer

because of Kassadin. I spared here and she swore her eternal loyalty to me and the Super

Side. That's what our sides name was. I called for Malphite and Nasus to come get them.

And take them to our medic Sorka. Twitch And Trundle had just defeated Shyvana and

Anivia. And took them out but then I got a call that Malzhar, Cassiopeia, Karthus,

Kennen, And LeBlanc. Didn't take out our champions. But they regained control of the

Island the Island is a amazing place. Perfect space for training Monsters to take out.

And now we need to get the Island back. I said with worry. Can we take it back.


	3. The Base

The Island

Disclaimer. I do not own League Of Legends Or the League Of

Legends Characters. But I do Own 12 Shot.

We started traveling to the Island. Which they told me was now taken over by Kassadin.

We had to go undercover. We said that we should join forces. That now they had the

Island. That we could take over and win the war. Between us and you. We would be

unstoppable. We could take over the entire League of Legends. Then out of

nowhere. There Second In Command. Morgana said we were not going to join forces

with them. Then Me, Gangplank and Graves. Started fighting them we were over

powered. We jumped into the ocean and found another Island. Then a Golem monster

started attacking us. I took out my axe and tried to hit it. But it grabbed the axe and threw

it. Into the ocean thankfully I had a spare axe. I took out my shotgun and shot it. But it

looked like it didn't even hurt it. Then Graves and Gangplank said light it up we started

shooting At it. The smoke cleared up we had killed the monster. Then we went to the

Island. We found some wood and vine. So we made a boat it took us 3 days. Me and

Gangplank went hunting we found like 14 fish. And started a fire we had fish It was

pretty good. We set off from the island towards our headquarters. I told them that they

had figured out that we were undercover. And Kassadin is mad; so we need to watch out.

I had just heard that Kassadin; tried to attack our base at Summerners rift. He failed at

damaging our base. But he took out one of our best champions Urgot. We swore revenge

Warwick was pissed. He was cooking while they attacked our base. Me, Warwick and

other top champions on our side. Set off to attack there base. It was Morgana that

took out Urgot. Warwick said he was going to rip her apart. So we got there and started

attacking one of there top bases. It was guarded by like 10 champions.


End file.
